


Fears are powerful, family more so.

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, small sort of smutty part.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misfired musket shot brings back memories for Anu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears are powerful, family more so.

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful idea from my fountain of a muse selene467

The Musketeers were relaxing for once, taking a all earned week or so off. After a particularly difficult mission in Paris involving; three prostitutes, five crazy revolutionaries and a cart load of musket shot and gunpowder. It had all come to a head when the four of them ambushed the throne room and threw themselves upon the revolutionaries and ended their convoluted bid for power. The King had the preceded to allow them a couple of weeks in a small hunting lodge to repay fine service. 

And so it came about that Athos, Aramis, Porthos and d’Artangan were sat in a small elegant country hunting lodge in the west of France. There were sat around an open brazier at the back of the property on large cushions. Porthos seemed to be contemplating the deeper philosophic intricacies of his glass of wine while Aramis chattered on inanely about how much they really did deserve this holiday. Athos was lounging back on the cushions legs spread with d’Artangan against his chest head back. The pair of them were sharing a single glass of wine and were talking in hushed voices occasionally laughing quietly. Anumpama was helping to prop d’Artangan up with her large body and Bijou had hunkered down to groom her feathers on her back. In their minds the night was perfect.

It was later after the moon had risen higher and the stars glittered that Athos had whispered in d’Artangan ear and caught his lips in a searing kiss. d’Artangan craned his neck and sunk into the kiss. Athos hauled d’Artangan up and into his chest and appeared to holding him up by his waist. “Gentle men, we are going to bed. We will see you in the morning.” Aramis just laughed and waved them off. Athos wrapped his arm through d’Artarngan and took a good grip of his right buttock, squeezing tightly he forced them to speed up. d’Artangan laughed and ran forward dragging at Athos arms. 

Their room backed on to the forest through a set of double french doors. The large bed was dressed in red and gold with silk and metal trimmings. d’Artangan dragged Athos towards the bed until his legs his the side and he fell back pulling Athos on top of him. Athos smiled and kissed he deeply, running his hands down the clothes chest and hips, sliding them onto bare skin. d’Artangan shivered at the touch and sunk into the loving caress of his Athos. When he was with Athos he never cared about what else was wrong with the world. d’Artangan’s head and back arched as legs wrapped round Athos hips pulling him closer, pulling him deeper. Athos thrust hard over and over, sweat dripped down his skin as he screamed his pleasure to the heavens.   
Collapsing to the bed and pulling the covers left d’Artangan curled protected and warm in Athos arms. He had never felt so loved, in warmth of his soul-bonded lovers arms. Athos played with a couple of strands of hair, wrapping it round his fingers and pushing it behind d’Artangan ears. Bijou had curled up in the nest of Anumpamas curled tail and hunkered down to sleep.

Anu saw the sun just start to peek over the horizon and smiled to herself. She gently nudged Bijou onto a fallen cushion checking her to make sure she was comfortable and stood stretching he back and rolling her shoulders. Craning her neck she checked on her human, he was curled tightly into Athos arms head buried. Deciding that everything was well and good she slipped from the room through the french doors into the surrounding hunting forests. Since her unwelcome separation they had found that there was a greater distance that she could stray, about double that of a normal daemon. They tried to avoid letting her her get to far away when with other people, there was the chance of being accused of witchcraft. She used this to her advantage to hunt on her own, in the evening or early morning when there was only a few people around or they were in the country. Stepping on the edge of the forest she cast another look around and then back at the doors. Moving deeper she paused and let everything that made her a daemon fall away, she was a tiger and she would hunt like one. She felt every sinew and muscle as she moved, her paw pads silently touching the leaf covered floor. She listened and heard everything that surrounded her, the tiny animals that weren’t even worth her time or larger ones that were too far away and then - there - a buck. A large buck. She pushed her body low to the ground and began slinking through the undergrowth keeping her luminescent eyes on the target. A twig snapped, she stopped, something else was here. The buck froze and looked around eyes round and wide. Silence.

*crack*

A musket ball shot skimmed by her catching on her fur, the smell of it seared her sensitive nose. She bolted, someone was shooting at her. Like they had. She began to duck and weave through the trees, hiding and running getting away from them, she was the hunter but now she was the hunted.

d’Artangan woke he felt strange, something was pulling at him at his soul. He was sweating and shivering, something was wrong. He felt suddenly scared, terrified. “Anu?” He called quietly hoping it was the remnant of a dream he couldn’t remember. There was no answer, he looked around the room trying to spot her in the low morning light. He couldn’t. Then the pull became to heavy and physically jerk forced him spiralling forward. Panic settled in, he turned to where Athos was still asleep and shook him roughly. “Athos!” He groaned and blinked sleepily. “Athos!” d’Artangan shook him harder again and this time Athos sat up realising the panic was real.  
“d’Artangan whats wrong.” He place a hand on the bare chest and became aware of the thumping heart beneath his hands. The hand migrated up and clamped on the nape of his neck and pulling him forwards. The other hand rest on d’Artangans check trying to calm the panicked young man.  
“Anu, shes straining the bond” He jerked again and crumpled forward breathing heavy and groaning as the separation started to become painful. d’Artangan raked claw like nails down Athos chest in an effort to steady himself. Athos was about to yell for Aramis or Porthos when the bed room doors bust open and Aramis practically fell in. He was sputtering and coughing something near incoherent, he was still dressed in his leathers and was carrying a musket. Evette shot in after him she immediately ran to Athos and d’Artangan.  
“We’re Sorry, so sorry. We didn’t see her. There was a buck and then she was running.” Evette was a little more coherent but not much. Athos frowned and pulled his shirt round d’Artangan who was struggling now. Aramis was fiddling with his musket and looked more scared than panicked now. Porthos was heading for the open french doors when it all clicked in Athos mind.  
“You shot at Anu!” He was outraged, how could someone do that to a daemon. Logically he knew that Aramis hadn’t done it deliberately but it was still close to heart to let mind give logical reason. Aramis collapsed to his knees.  
“Yes, I didn’t see her, she was hiding in the sun. Hunting. We were hunting the same buck. I’m so sorry."

Quite suddenly d’Artangan gave a particularly hard struggle and pulled himself away from Athos and stumbled out of the bed and headed shakily to the french doors and trotted shakily out. He had to shorten the distance. ‘Anu, please!' He was calling out to her through their bond, there was noting more personal than this. No surer way to contact ones daemon. There was no reply, he tried again still nothing. It was too close and to scary. d’Artangan was bare foot but carried on into the forest, the distance was getting to big, the pull in his chest was getting worse, more painful. He began to push himself into a frantic sprint, his body bumping into branches and brambles tearing the shirt. His feet were being cut to shreds by the forest floor. He had to get to her there was no way that this separation wouldn’t kill him this time. ‘Anu stop. Please’ He called again but the pull continued. He pushed harder and hard, heading deep into the forest that was being bathed in early morning light.

She was still running, she wasn’t safe yet. They were hunting her again. She remembered musket fire, she remembered being hunted by the villagers, villagers that she had once called friends. They had chased her down along with d’Artangan, through the village and into the forest until they had run out of shot. They had blamed her for a child dying, caught by wolves but they blamed her. Because she was different and they didn’t like that. The had fired musket and pistol missing her barely but singing her fur. They were after he again, she hadn’t done anything this like, like she hadn’t done anything the last time. She could see the edge of the forest now. If only that she could get to then she would be safe. Her lungs burned and he paws ached were she had pounded the rough ground.

Athos gave Aramis a disgusted look before following d’Artangan from the room, fully dressed and armed he was determined to find both d’Artangan and Anumpama. Bijou flew over and landed on his shoulder. “Athos, I shall take to the sky and see if I can see her.” Athos nodded and she flew again. Porthos and Adelynn headed out of the room calling over his shoulder. “Im gonna circle the outer edge of the forest and see if I can cut them off.” Aramis was left on the floor of the room with Evette. 

Porthos was circling the far edge of the forest when he caught sight of Anumpama. She was streaking through the trees almost parallel to Porthos. He kicked his mount into a gallop and attempted to keep pace with her. “Anumpama!” He yelled trying to make himself heard over the evident panic in his voice. She seemed to look at him then ran hard and faster. Porthos was aware now that the only way that he was going get her to stop was to physically pin her down. Yanking the reigns to the side he began to pull her closer to the tiger. “ Sorry, d’Artangan, it’s this or nothing I fear.” Lining up the manoeuvre he suddenly leapt from the horse and landed squarely on her, she crashed bodily to the forest floor growling and fighting.   
“Anu. Calm down it’s us. Adelynn and Porthos.” Adelynn gently licked at the tigers face. Anu’s eyes were rolling this way and that, he was panting heavily and fighting the grip that Porthos had on her.

She could’t move, there was a weight pushing her into the floor. She could hear a voice talking to her, a voice she recognised. Adelynn? No this was bad, they both had to get away, it wasn’t safe they were still being hunted. “No… Go, we have to got. not safe.” She growled at the other daemon. She felt Adelynn lick her face again and heard her speak.  
“It is safe, I promise. This is the Kings hunting lodge. It was just Aramis.” Anu’s mind slowed slightly and the fight began to leave her as the fear of memories began to list away. She felt the weight lift slightly and she could breath deeper, then she became aware of the pull in her chest. Her bond was strained, had she done this? It hurt, what was d’Artangan feeling. The weight lifted further, as Porthos lifted his body off completely. Anu made eye contact with Adelynn. “Where is d’Artangan?” Adelynn cast her head back in the direction of the lodge.

Athos quickly caught up with d’Artangan, he caught him on the shoulder. “d’Artangan!” d’Artangan stopped and looked at Athos with worried eyes. “Look, that way. the edge of the forest, there is Porthos horse. I think he had found her.” d’Artangan quickly ran in that direction and burst upon the scene of Anumpama laying on her side with Porthos and Adelynn. He heaved a sigh of relief, she was close again and they were within the bond range again.”Anu!” He hugged her and petted her fur. Turning to Porthos he made to speak.  
“I’m sorry I had to take her down like that but I didn’t want to think about the consequences of her getting further away.”d’Artangan smiled and patted him on the arm.  
“I was going to thank you. You are like my brothers, both you and Aramis. I worry not that you touch her.” At the mention of Aramis name Athos growled deep in his throat.  
“Aramis caused this.” He muttered. d’Artangan stood and helped Anu to her feet. “I am sure that he didn’t mean to cause anything bad. Anu is very good at hiding when she hunts.” Athos then caught sight of the bloody soles of d’Artangans feet. He pulled him up and swept up. “Come on we needed to get thought feet looked at."

Aramis was sat on the floor still head in his hands with Evette on his lap. Guilt was running through his veins in place of blood. d’Artangan was never going to forgive him and even if he did Athos never would. Then there were shadows in the door way of the french doors. He stood and rushed forwards. “I didn’t hit her did I. Please say i didn’t hit her.” He was frantic. Anu slipped in and wrapped round his legs. “You didn’t him me. I promise.” Aramis appeared to sag visibly. Athos stepped forwards with d’Artangan in his arms. d’Artangan wanted to nip any thoughts of guilt in the bud now.  
“Now listen to me Aramis.” Aramis blanched and nodded. “I do not blame you, this was nothing but an accident. There is more to this than a single musket shot. I promise that you done nothing wrong. She is a predator and is good at it. Now tell me who is to blame.” Aramis raised shinning eyes.  
“Not me.” d’Artangan nodded.  
“Now I seem to have injured my feet.” Aramis caught on an quickly rushed to get his bag. 

Final sunrise saw the four of them and daemons lounging on the large bed three talking and one sleeping curled into his lover like the family they were. No one would have guessed that an hour earlier they were close to loosing one of their number.


End file.
